<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>down for your love by soons_hoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355673">down for your love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soons_hoons/pseuds/soons_hoons'>soons_hoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, CHASE SEPTEMBER 21, COMEBACCCCK, GIVE THEM THEIR SECOND WIN GODDAMMIT, HOONCOB NATION ASCEND, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omegaverse, Sexual Content, Werewolves, holy shit jacob in that backless v neck, holy shit the comeback teasers goodbye, mentioned tbz, stream the stealer, this is just hooncob being cute okay, younghoon in the handcuffs sIR HANDCUFF ME PLEASE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soons_hoons/pseuds/soons_hoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>five times younghoon tried to hide the fact that he’s a werewolf from his boyfriend jacob, and one time he didn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Younghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>younghoon roamed around the living room of his and his boyfriend, jacob’s apartment anxiously. the younger of the two had lost count since the last full moon, and now here he is thinking of lame excuses to tell his boyfriend so he won’t see younghoon in all of his werewolf glory. </p>
<p>the older didn’t know about younghoon’s condition (as his mother calls it), and younghoon hopes it stays that way. he doesn’t want jacob to see him as a freak and a weirdo and that’s why he kept it away from his boyfriend’s knowledge. </p>
<p>the younger snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the pitter-patter of socked feet on their hardwood floor. </p>
<p>“hoonie~!” jacob squealed, clinging onto his taller boyfriend. younghoon laughed at his boyfriend before wrapping his arms around the older’s smaller frame and kissing the crown of his head. “hi darling~” younghoon greeted the smaller, fondness laced in his voice. </p>
<p>younghoon then proceeded to nuzzle his cheek into jacob’s head, hoping the undertones of his scent (his mom told him he smelled like dark chocolate and mahogany; definitely a scent of an alpha) would mask up jacob’s strawberry and sugar scent (even though jacob is human, everyday the older somehow manages to smell like strawberries and sugar, his inner wolf always yelling “omega” in his head) to chase other hidden werewolves like him away from his boyfriend. </p>
<p>his mate. </p>
<p>jacob giggled at the younger before gently pushing his head away and fixing the tuft of brown hair that younghoon rubbed his cheek on before facing the younger. </p>
<p>“hoonie, what’s up with you today love? what are you? a puppy?” jacob jokingly mentioned, younghoon stilling for a moment before shaking his head hastily. “no cobbie. just wanna cuddle you please.” the younger whined before parking his ass onto their couch. </p>
<p>jacob jokingly rolled his eyes before sitting on the younger’s lap and wrapped his arms around younghoon and buried his face into said male’s neck. younghoon softly smiled at the sight of his mate resting his head into the junction of his neck where underneath laid a field of flowers blooming the colors of red and purple (that’s a story for another time). </p>
<p>jacob then immediately jolted up from his comfortable position to scrunch his nose. “hoon, you smell like dark chocolate.” </p>
<p>“what’s wrong with dark chocolate babe? its literally the best kind of chocolate out there.” </p>
<p>“dark chocolate is bitter. white chocolate is better.”</p>
<p>“i’m done with you bae joonyoung.” </p>
<p>“you love me!”</p>
<p>“...yes i do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jacob was in the middle of setting up their blanket fort for their annual movie night (also known as wherein jacob tries to pick out another movie but always ends up picking mulan) and younghoon was in the middle of gathering more pillows from their bedroom and the covers. </p><p>“scent the pillows.” his wolf (or as younghoon likes to call it the nuisance in his head) told him. younghoon stopped dead in his tracks before snarling back. </p><p>“no. i don’t wanna make shit obvious idiot.” he replied with his head. the wolf did absolutely nothing but laugh. </p><p>“liar.” his wolf snarled ”you know damn well you wanna scent everything your omega touches.” </p><p>there it is again. </p><p>your omega. </p><p>younghoon sighed in frustration before faintly scenting the pillows bunched up in his arms and made his way into the living room, seeing dozens and dozens of blankets forming a blanket nest, where his beautiful boyfriend was splayed out like a starfish in the center. </p><p>hold up- </p><p>nest. </p><p>“oh hey love! you bought the pillows!” jacob’s face lit up as he saw his taller boyfriend walk into their living room. “gimmie, i wanna set it up so we can cuddle.” the brunette asked, making grabby hands for the pillows. </p><p>instead of giving the older the pillows, younghoon carefully placed each one all around the nest, making sure its comfortable enough for the older to lie down in and curl-up against him. </p><p>“i-“ jacob gawked in shock as the silver haired male laid down next to him, gently pushing down his chest to wrap his lanky limbs around the shorter. “what’s up with you hoon? you’ve been clingier than usual babe.” </p><p>younghoon did’t respond, instead he rested his chin atop jacob’s head and pulled the smaller into his chest more, and cuddling him tighter. </p><p>“i just wanna cuddle you, love. i wanna hold you in my arms, that’s all.” younghoon admitted, his voice firm but still soft. jacob smiled at his boyfriend before burying himself closer to younghoon’s chest in contentment as they continued the movie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>younghoon woke up as the sun glared throughout their bedroom window. he noticed that the white sheets beside him were empty and he could hear bazzi’s “i.f.l.y.” play from their kitchen. and so younghoon made his way into the kitchen and immediately hugged the smaller while he was frying pancakes making him slightly jump in surprise. </p>
<p>“goo’ morning cobbie~” younghoon groggily said, voice laced with sleep. pecking the behind of jacob’s ear, younghoon rests his chin onto the smaller’s shoulder. the older was cooking bacon and pancakes, something a canadian would probably have for breakfast. </p>
<p>but younghoon doesn’t mind. </p>
<p>younghoon then proceeded to bury his face deeper into jacob’s shoulder, then neck, leaving tiny eskimo kisses the more he got closer to the older’s neck. jacob laughed, pushing the younger’s head off of his shoulder before turning around. </p>
<p>“younghoonie! that tickles!” the older playfully scolded the younger, younghoon playing along and nodded with a fake pout. the two held eye contact for a quick moment before bursting into laugher before the brunette shooed the taller away from the kitchen. </p>
<p>“go and stay in the living room younghoon. i’ll call you when breakfast is ready, my love~” jacob singsonged. younghoon smirked before walking back into the kitchen and swooping jacob by the waist, giving the older one last kiss on the lips. </p>
<p>“i’ll be waiting for breakfast joonie~!” younghoon singsonged back, smug grin decorating his inhumanely handsome face.</p>
<p>“stupid alpha-“ jacob laughed in his head, glancing to check if his taller boyfriend was lurking around the kitchen. “did hoonie seriously think i wouldn’t notice that he would scent me?”</p>
<p>a second voice in jacob’s head laughed with him, tone airy. “please as if you don’t love how he tries to hide it from you.” </p>
<p>“i know.” jacob replies before continuing to flip the pancakes, the scent of dark chocolate lingering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jacob scrolled through the glass screen of his phone, checking how many days were left until the next full moon. </p>
<p>“fuck.” he swore quietly under his breath, looking to the left where younghoon was sleeping peacefully. it was 2:57 am, an odd time to be awake but not if your wolf is howling on and on about taking his needed suppressants. </p>
<p>his younger boyfriend looked so peaceful while asleep, silver hair somehow managing to stay intact. every sliver of hair was in perfect place, the foggy moonlight from their window shining down on his face making him look so ethereal and god-like. </p>
<p>“you know, the more you stare at him, the more you drool, jacob.” his wolf, his inner omega and his inner thoughts said blatantly. jacob’s eyes widened before rushing out of the bedroom, not forgetting to quietly shut the door to not awaken the sleeping beauty and into the living room, where he placed his phone onto their coffee table. </p>
<p>“will you ever shut up?!” jacob snarled back to his conscious, going into the pantry where he hides his heat suppressants. immediately finding the small container (which he hides in a box of frosted flakes, younghoon’s least liked cereal which he still finds disgraceful) and walking into the kitchen once again. </p>
<p>jacob then opens the cupboard, looking for a glass cup and closing it once it was in his hand. he then filled up the glass with water from their refrigerator’s water dispenser and grabbed a suppressant pill from the bottle, chugging it down his throat with water. </p>
<p>“fucking finally.” the wolf in his mind sighed. “imagine if alpha just saw you whining and moaning out his name like you normally do when you two have sex— only difference is that you reek of vanilla and strawberries.” </p>
<p>jacob froze after placing the glass cup into the sink, already halfway inside their food pantry. his head swirled up an image of him in his heat while his precious younghoon; his ever-loving and sweet boyfriend taking care of him and making him feel good like he always does pops up in his head—</p>
<p>and so he choked on his saliva and stubbed his toe onto the door frame, and screamed shit on the top of his lungs at 3:06 am. </p>
<p>he heard the sound of their bedroom door opening, and as soon as he heard younghoon’s sleep laced-groan he knew he had messed up. </p>
<p>“cobbie?” younghoon called out, words slurred with sleep. “you okay baby?” </p>
<p>“mmhm!” jacob hummed in affirmation, rushing to shove the bottle of heat suppressants into the cereal box. “its just that i stubbed my toe on the door by accident trying to return cereal! i’m fine al— hoon!” </p>
<p>“did you just seriously almost call him alpha?! PFT PATHETIC-“ his wolf cackled, making jacob sigh annoyingly in his head. </p>
<p>a looming shadow emerged from their kitchen floor, revealing no one other than kim younghoon himself. </p>
<p>younghoon was standing at the kitchen’s center, 4 feet away from their panty. the younger was shirtless, the dim lighting of their apartment defining his abdomen even more, the outline of his collarbones, pecs and abs even more obvious. his sweatpants hung loose around his hips, exposing the waist band of his calvin klein boxers. there sat on his skin were marks of all shapes and sizes in the color of red and purple bruises, left by no one other than jacob himself. </p>
<p>in short, younghoon looks like a fucking meal. </p>
<p>for the second time that night jacob choked on his own saliva. </p>
<p>“you okay baby? i heard you scream and i got worried and came here as soon as possible.” the younger was extremely groggy and voice deeper than the usual, and jacob lost all ability to speak proper korean and english. </p>
<p>“its- i-“ jacob started in english, then remembering that the younger couldn’t speak the language fluently like him. “its nothing.” jacob replied, switching to korean.</p>
<p>“nothing?” younghoon deadpanned. </p>
<p>“well maybe i did stub my toe onto the door—“</p>
<p>“yOU DID WHAT?!” younghoon screamed, making the older jump. </p>
<p>the younger immediately rushed towards the older’s side,  scooping him from the behind of his knees and into his arms. </p>
<p>jacob was bought back into their bedroom, his boyfriend’s pheromones going slightly sour. he could tell that younghoon was really worried. </p>
<p>“hoonie, i’m fine.” jacob tried to reason. the said male walked out of their bedroom, leaving jacob alone with his thoughts. </p>
<p>“you do realize you’re gonna have to tell him sooner or later that you’re well aware of him being a werewolf as much as you are, right?” his wold deadpanned. </p>
<p>“yes.” jacob deadpanned back. turning his head back fo their bedroom’s doorway, younghoon came back with an ice pack for jacob’s foot and jacob’s phone clutched in the other. </p>
<p>“here you go, baby.” the taller said, handing the smaller his phone and gently placing the ice pack onto jacob’s stubbed toe. </p>
<p>“thank you alpha~” jacob cooed. </p>
<p>the two froze in place, jacob’s eyes widening at his mistake and immediately slapped his hand over his mouth. </p>
<p>younghoon stammered. </p>
<p>“excuse me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jacob’s eyes widened, right hand slapping over his mouth at the slip-up. younghoon on the other hand, blankly stared at his older boyfriend, pupils dilating. </p><p>“oh no—“ jacob thought to himself. “oh god no-“ </p><p>“what did you just call me, baby?” younghoon said, his voice more harsher and lower than usual. the last time younghoon used that tone on him was when he talked back and jacob ended up with a very sore ass the next day. </p><p>jacob squeaked as soon as he made eye contact with the younger, hands immediately clasping together. </p><p>“joonyoung.” younghoon’s voice said more stern. oh god no he used his korean name; not joonie, not cobbie, definitely an alpha. the scent gave it all away but when younghoon talks sternly? terrifying. “i asked you a question, love. what did you just call me?” </p><p>“a-alpha. called you alpha.” jacob answered, voice small. he could just smell his own scent— the stench of strawberries and vanilla filling up their bedroom. this gave everything that jacob was trying to hide from younghoon away, his boyfriend’s nose scrunching up (he looks like a little bunny when he does it), eyes blowing wide. </p><p>jacob knows he fucked up.</p><p>younghoon felt himself go on full overdrive, the scent of strawberries hitting his nostrils almost immediately. </p><p>“omega.” his head basically screamed at him. “omega— your boyfriend is an omega.” </p><p>younghoon immediately walked from the foot of their bed to sit right next to his boyfriend, immediately burying himself into the crook of jacob’s neck. </p><p>“oh my fucking god younghoon—“ jacob groaned out in exhaustion as soon as he felt the very tip of the taller’s nose roaming around his nape, his collarbones, his throat. he knew exactly what younghoon was looking for and its—</p><p>the moment he felt younghoon’s nose nudging on his scent gland he knew that his boyfriend had found it. </p><p>“oh my god—“ younghoon gasped out. he then proceeded to sit down onto their bed and rest his back on the headboard, a pillow resting on the tail of his back. he then scooped up the smaller male and made him straddle his lap, jacob’s body basically limp, allowing him to do anything as he wishes to him. </p><p>“‘m smelling strawberries—“ younghoon gasped out, once again burying himself where jacob’s neck met his collarbones. </p><p>“i can smell strawberries and vanilla and honey and sugar— oh my god you smell so good, angel-“ the younger grunted out, slowly becoming more and more feral by the minute. </p><p>jacob then gently grabs the crown of younghoon’s head and proceeds to push it back towards the headboard away from his scent gland. the alpha immediately whined at him, pouting like a child who just got told no by his mother at the candy store. </p><p>“no, hoonie.” jacob scolded, eyes narrowing down the younger. younghoon’s puppy-like eyes did its thing, widening to its full extent and jutting his bottom lip out, giving jacob the oh-so adorable pout the older can’t resist. </p><p>if only younghoon had one of his oversized sweaters on and not shirtless then it would work. </p><p>“bad puppy. no.” jacob once again scolded, arms crossing. younghoon let out a high pitched whine, staring at jacob dead in the eyes. </p><p>“strawberries.” the taller let out, tone pouty. the scent of (very) bitter dark chocolate then filled the room, along with the subtle notes of cinnamon and mahogany. he still cannot believe that his boyfriend is a 6’0” tall alpha— but acts like a five-year-old child when he doesn’t get what he wants. “omega— you’re- you’re an omega—“</p><p>“i know baby.” jacob sighed, hands running through his fringe. </p><p>“why didn’t you tell me?” younghoon muttered, voice soft and barely above a whisper. “then i wouldn’t have made really stupid excuses during full moons when i could’ve spent it with you.” </p><p>jacob looked at younghoon and saw how his eyes softened. he chucked at the younger before adjusting on how he was sat on younghoon’s firm thighs (that he would most likely rut on when he feels needy) before pecking his boyfriend’s lips. </p><p>“why didn’t you tell me, then? i only found out when you accidentally let out your scent love. you smell exactly like dark chocolate and you would scent everything i touch.” jacob asked back. </p><p>younghoon gently grabbed jacob’s hands, entangling it with his. seeing how small the older is and how small he looked on his lap. “i didn’t want you to see me as a freak, love. its why i hid it from you.” </p><p>“and you did such a terrible job doing it.” jacob deadpanned before laughing, younghoon jokingly and gently smacking the older’s arm. “you? a freak? with that pretty face?” </p><p>“you’re prettier though.” younghoon grinned, cupping jacob’s face with one hand and the other holding the older’s hand. </p><p>“well then you’re a freak like me~” jacob singsonged, grinning wide before leaning in and kissing younghoon sweetly on the lips, feeling the younger smile. </p><p>“i cannot with you, jacob bae.” </p><p>“you love me, kim younghoon.” </p><p>“yes i do angel, i love you so so much.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>younghoon was anxiously sat down on their couch, wearing nothing but a bathrobe over his naked body. it was already the night of the full moon and after finding out about his own boyfriend being a werewolf like him— well, what even is there to hide? </p>
<p>jacob was in the kitchen preparing tea, letting it steep into his ceramic mug. he then left it on their kitchen counter and went to his younger boyfriend, encasing him in a hug and pecking his temple. </p>
<p>“you’ll be fine love. you have me.” jacob murmured against younghoon’s dyed locks of hair before pressing another kiss on the crown of his head. younghoon whined before wrapping his arms around the older, refusing to let go. </p>
<p>luckily for jacob, being an omega has its perks. full moons don’t affect him in his physical form— but alphas like younghoon do. and so in a few minutes jacob now has to deal with a big, oversized wolf in their apartment. </p>
<p>“cobbie- ‘m scared. what if i hurt you?” younghoon whined, voice small. there were times that younghoon was small and vulnerable, and this is one of those times. jacob looks at the younger before kneeling down at eye level and pecks the tip of younghoon’s nose. “you? hurt me? never. younghoon— i trust you with my whole life, okay love?” </p>
<p>younghoon looks into his boyfriend’s eyes, seeing nothing but pure love for the younger. he then smiles before nodding, placing a sweet peck on jacob’s lips. “okay angel~” </p>
<p>their little moment was ruined the moment jacob’s phone alarm rang, and with that jacob rushed to stop the alarm. at the same time, younghoon rushed to their bedroom and closed the door shut, leaving jacob to stare at nothing but the hallway that leads to their bedroom. </p>
<p>and with that came the sickening sound of bones cracking. </p>
<p>jacob winced, hearing younghoon whine in pain from the other room. he did his best to mute out the sounds of his boyfriend in pain, until a gut wrenching whine was heard from the room. </p>
<p>the sounds stopped. </p>
<p>jacob slowly started to stare at the doorway as the eery silence flooded their apartment. </p>
<p>younghoon didn’t hurt himself— right? </p>
<p>“hoonie? you okay baby?” jacob called out, slowly approaching the door. </p>
<p>“younghoon?” </p>
<p>a whine was heard from the other side of the door, and after that came the small clatter of nails against the door. </p>
<p>“you okay baby? want me to open the door?” jacob asked, discarding his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants. </p>
<p>another whine. </p>
<p>jacob had no other choice but to open the bedroom door, only to be greeted by a wolf. </p>
<p>the wolf had ash gray-black fur, a pair of big fluffy ears and a tail. its claws were blunt and pointed, and its whole body was at least seven feet long. </p>
<p>but out of all of the features, its round and big puppy eyes stood out the most. </p>
<p>“yep.” jacob chuckled to himself. “definitely younghoon.” </p>
<p>he looked around their bedroom and saw that luckily nothing broke and could possibly hurt younghoon, however he did see younghoon’s phone on their bedside and the bathrobe the younger had worn earlier discarded on the bed. </p>
<p>and so jacob’s attention was only on the said wolf. </p>
<p>said wolf pressing his head against jacob’s calves asking for attention like he always does. </p>
<p>“hoonie-“ jacob laughed, pulling younghoon’s head away from his calves. “baby- no you might hurt yourself.” </p>
<p>younghoon whined in protest, rubbing his head even more onto the older’s legs while his tail slowly wagged behind him. </p>
<p>“wolf my ass- he’s literally an oversized puppy.” jacob’s inner thoughts said, and he couldn’t agree more. </p>
<p>jacob walked towards their living room where he sat down on their couch, younghoon trailing behind the older. the pitter-patter of claws hitting the hardwood flooring was evident, and so the wolf pounced onto the couch and rested his head onto jacob’s thigh while his body curled up. </p>
<p>“puppy.” jacob deadpanned, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. younghoon scoffed, burying his snout more onto jacob’s thigh, a little bit of drool getting onto the material of the older’s sweatpants. </p>
<p>jacob stared at his boyfriend and started to run his fingers through his head, rubbing the top of his snout, in between his eyes and on the top of his head. </p>
<p>younghoon’s thoughts were going haywire, seeing as he couldn’t speak right now. with jacob rubbing at his head affectionately, he couldn’t help but whine even more. </p>
<p>“cobbie- cobbie please scratch my ears please- please do it-“ younghoon tried to say, words coming out as disgruntled whines instead. </p>
<p>with younghoon whining endlessly, jacob stopped rubbing the younger’s head, his hand levitating just above the wolf’s ears. younghoon’s head perked up and started to rub his head onto jacob’s hand, more specifically the behind of his ears to get jacob to understand that he wants the older to scratch the behind of his ears. </p>
<p>“oh- OH OKAY—“ jacob gasped in realization. younghoon wasn’t whining because he didn’t like it or was uncomfortable and was in pain; he was whining because he wanted his ears to be scratched. </p>
<p>jacob’s fingers started to press behind younghoon’s ears, the fur being really soft. the wolf’s eyes were closed and his head was resting on jacob’s lap once again, tail wagging in contentment. </p>
<p>jacob chuckled, looking at the seven foot long wolf perched on their couch like a little puppy. even with his tall frame— wolf or human —younghoon was still a puppy either way. </p>
<p>“oh my god baby you’re so precious~” jacob cooed, resuming to scratch the younger’s ears. younghoon’s tongue emerged to lick his own nose, continuing to grumble quietly. </p>
<p>“i wanna try and tell him that i love him.” younghoon said to himself, thoughts coming out silent. </p>
<p>younghoon then proceeded to sit up on their couch, jacob’s hand pulling away in surprise. </p>
<p>and so younghoon howled out a bunch of very, very disgruntled howls that sounded like “i love you.” </p>
<p>jacob immediately smiled at the message. </p>
<p>“i love you too baby~” jacob replied, holding both side’s of younghoon’s face before peppering his snout, nose, forehead and ears with little eskimo kisses. </p>
<p>and as soon as jacob pulled away, something (more like someone) licked his face leaving a trail of drool going from his chin to his left cheek. </p>
<p>“HOONIE!” jacob gasped in surprise, said wolf running away before jacob pulls at his tail. “come back here!” </p>
<p>and so the two spent the night in contentment, being in each other’s loving presence. </p>
<p>they were mates after all, and so as it should be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>